


Crying for love

by BadWolfKnight1986



Series: Supporting family means forever [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: Dani just wants to be loved.





	Crying for love

“I’m asexual.”

Silence follows her announcement and makes Dani wish she had never opened her dumb mouth. She had thought they would understand what with being gay and facing the backlash and all but a sexuality was very different to homosexuality. 

She wanted to cry. If they didn’t accept her where would she go? Her parents wouldn’t take her back not after the whole fiasco with Joaquin. She didn’t have many friends who were truly there for her and would take her in, no question. Those friends were Lito and Hernando anyway. And she would not go crawling back to Joaquin not even if it was the only thing protection from homelessness and death.

The silence seemed all encompassing pressing down on her chest and making it hard to breathe. She was half way to a panic attack when someone finally spoke.

“Don’t cry Dani. We love you no matter what.” 

It was like a dam had broken all she could do was sit and cry until she couldn't tell who was who. She could feel two different set of arms hugging her on both sides though.

She was loved. She wouldn’t be losing her family today.


End file.
